warofthemonstersfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Tojoro/Admin (New)
Hey folks, Well, I was awarded admin of this site yesterday. I applied for adoption after spending a lot of time here last year sharing what I had, but never hearing from anyone. I was here nearly every day in August and September, again in December and then just recent after scoring that pesky press kit! Most of the kit is up...I still have audio, video and a little press too. Some images remain, nothing earth-shattering...at any rate, I've gone off about the kit itself here. The theme is a bit nuclear, I know, but it's a work in progress...I just wanted to lose all of that white space. Same goes for the back image...just there for now. Obviously, the toxic-green color choice is an homage to the alien fuel that put all of this madness in gear to begin with! I intend to be here on a weekly basis, tightening the screws, and hopefully doing this awesome game and page justice. Future plans include, but are not limited to the following: *'Video': I had videos done using a Kodak Easyshare that took vid, but may shoot everything over again seeing how I got a Vivitar DVR 947HD camcorder for Christmas! * Magazines: I plan to scan, (rhyme!), what magazine articles I have from OPM #s64 & 65 & PSM #s67 & 68 from Jan /Feb '03. If you have any other mags from overseas or stateside that had any articles involving WotM, we could get a sweet scrapbook going. * Promo Items: I want to take detailed shots of the press kit, and a promo pin/badge of the Agamo/Preytor wallpaper I have, I'm still looking for the Viewmaster as well. If anyone has other WotM promos, shoot 'em & post 'em! Wanted Does anyone play this game on an emulator? As I understand it, the best possible source for an image is a grab of an emulator still. This is something beyond my scope, any of you cats speak this language? I tried Dylan Jobe repeatedly on his Twitter for image donations, but will retry after Starhawk comes out. Obviously, there are some images I uploaded from my own filming adventures that leave me wanting. If you can do better, by all means, have at:) Revenge of Togera poster and level pic of Gamblers Gulch. It Came From The Skies poster. Terror In Space poster and level pic of UFO. Cerebulon, Destroyer of Worlds poster and level pic of Capitol. Better quality pics of the three heavies, Goliath-Prime, Vegon and Cerebulon. Level pics for Mini Baytown & V'olcano', and the arcade screens for the three Mini Games. 'Deletions' Yep, I deleted some pages...does that make me a meanie? Most likely, but I managed to axe a few of my own, too. Look, the deletions were dupe pages that had only a paragraph of text. "Roboss" was a good example, as Goliath's page superceded this. the original Baytown page too...someone created it, protected it so no one else could edit it and never came back to add to it, so I created Bay Town to render the original obsolete. I didn't see the point of a redirects either. I was thinking of taking any pages that deal solely with a monster's specific skin/costume, and making the page a stub that linked to that specific monsters page. Is that cool? Anyone want to say "hi", or bitch me out, or anything...feel free to reply. Your humble admin, ~Tojoro Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts